Après
by Tsuishin
Summary: Ce n'est pas comme dans les films où les héros gagnent toujours à la fin. C'est la réalité. Et dans la réalité, il y a les victoires, les défaites. Et les après.


**Merci à Ahriall-sann, sans elle, cet OS n'aurai jamais été terminé. **

**Petit warning : il y a un **_**peu**_** de drama, et ça spoil un peu des évenement de la saison 4. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ **

**.  
Après**

**.**

Tamaki ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il se redresse paniqué, regarde autour de lui le souffle court. Un affreux son emplit la petite salle d'un bip répétitif.

Il veut se relever mais la sensation désagréable d'une aiguille enfoncée dans son bras lui arrache un grognement. Un cathéter est planté dans sa veine. Il a mal.

Et réalise qu'il est dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il se laisse retomber sur le matelas inconfortable. Le monde lui semble flou autour de lui, sa tête lui tourne alors que les souvenirs lui reviennent par bride.

_Un assaut. Des dizaines de héros, des centaines de policiers. Quelque chose à propos d'une petite fille. _

Il grimace sous la douleur lancinante. Ferme les yeux.

_Les flashs des gyrophares de la police et des ambulances qui lui détruisent les yeux, les sirènes qui rugissent jusqu'à le rendre sourd. __Beaucoup_ _trop d'ambulances. _

_Comment s'en sont sortis les autres ? _

Tamaki souffle. Chassant le tumulte bruyant de ses pensés plus loin, là où il ne les entends plus.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il bouge méthodiquement les différentes parties de son corps. Savoir si elles lui répondent toutes encore. Ses jambes son contorsionnées, courbaturées et douloureuses. Il sent quelques pansements lui tirer sur la peau et sa cheville droite est bandée. Mais s'il bouge doucement, ce n'est qu'un élancement désagréable qu'il ressent et sans doute pourra -t-il marcher sans problème.

Une fois que les céphalées cesseront de réduire son cerveau à une masse informe et douloureuse.

Sur son bras gauche, la perfusion lui lacère le coude à chaque mouvement, il meurt d'envie de l'arracher. Seulement son bras droit ne semble plus vouloir bouger. Lorsqu'il remue les doigts, ça tire sur son muscle.

Et ça fait atrocement mal.

Tellement qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui a arraché un bout de l'avant bras. Il s'immobilise vite mais déjà la douleur a repris ses droits sur son corps et envahit de nouveau son esprit.

_Un manoir emplit d__e Yakuza comme venant d'une autre ére. Des sous-sols. Mirio qui part tout seul devant. _

Un cri muet remonte dans sa gorge, se fracasse contre ses dents qu'il enfonce dans sa lèvre pour ne pas le laisser sortir. Il porte une main à sa tempe, se moquant de l'aiguille qui lui défonce le bras pour appuyer son poing contre son crâne.

Peut être que ça fera partir la douleur.

Quand elle lui laisse enfin un instant de répit, il délit ses doigts et sent sous ses phalanges le touché lisse et chirurgicale des pansements médicaux. Il suit la courbe du bandage. Passe sur ses cheveux, une oreille, son front. Sursaute en passant sur son visage, là où devrait se trouver son oeil droit.

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux. Mais seul le gauche lui obéit, sa paupière droite reste close, bloquée sous l'épais tissu.

_Son combat. Les trois hommes d'Overhaul, qui n'ont plus d'humain que le nom. _

_Mirio qui part tout seul._

Sa vision est encore floue. Il se souvient à peine de tous les coups qu'il a reçu à la tête. Il attends que le blanc autour de lui cesse de se mélanger à tout le reste. Que le monde redevienne net. Mais ça prends plus longtemps qu'il ne le voudrait et il a le temps de se demander s'il a perdu son oeil.

_Un des ennemis se jette sur lui. Lui mord une tentacule. L'arrache. La mange. _

La nausée le prends. Il trouve quelque part la force de se redresser et se penche sur le côté. Vomit un mélange de bile et de sang. Il crache un peu, bloque brusquement sa respiration. Inspirer lui fait mal. Tousser lui arrache une plainte. Il a surement des côtes fêlées.

Sa lèvre mordue lui fait mal. Il passe plusieurs fois sa langue dessus, le goût du sang se répand dans sa bouche et il a encore envie de vomir. Mais son estomac a beau se contracter dans tous les sens, son corps n'a plus rien à régurgité à part des sentiments amers.

Parce qu'il se souvient de l'amère déception de la victoire. Il a vaincu des hommes qui avaient déjà abandonné la vie. Il n'a pu rien faire de plus. Il s'est juste laissé tomber à côté des corps et a laissé l'inconscience l'envahir. Parce que c'est plus facile de faire comme si plus rien n'existe. De juste attendre que tout ça finisse.

Il prend appui sur son bras gauche. La perfusion lui cisaille la peau, mais il l'ignore pour pouvoir se redresser. La position assise lui donne mal au coeur, mal à la tête, mal partout. Ses pensés sont embrouillées par un bourdonnement persistant. Il ferme les yeux. Une seconde. Ou peut être une heure.

_Mirio qui part._

L'image s'imprime sur ses rétines. Refuse de disparaître. Et l'angoisse qu'il a ressentie en le voyant partir revient, lui tord le ventre et le plie en deux sous la douleur. Mirio le laisse seul derrière. Et c'est peut être égoïste, mais il lui en veux.

Il lui en veux de le laisser là, sans possibilité de pouvoir aller l'aider. De juste vérifier comment il va. De le laisser dans l'ignorance et l'absurde idée que c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'il le voit. La dernière fois qu'il lui adresse la parole, la dernière fois que Mirio le rassure. Et lui n'a même pas été capable de lui répondre. De le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour lui. Le remercier d'être lui.

Il tremble et écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu'il ne respire plus depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène. Prends une gorgée d'air douloureuse. Ses poumons lui font mal. Il expire. Retiens un gémissement.

Il ne se souvient pas que ça fait aussi mal de respirer.

Inspirer. Expirer. Il doit avoir des côtes fêlées. Peut être cassées.

Peu importe.

Il doit voir Mirio.

Il se laisse glisser sur le bord du lit. Attends que ses pieds touchent le sol. Sa jambe droite frémit lorsqu'il s'y appuie. La peau de son avant bras se tends, la perfusion profondément enfoncée dans sa veine. ça fait vraiment mal pour une chose sensé soulager la douleur.

Tamaki veux la retirer. Mais juste bouger les doigts de sa main droite lui fait arrache un grognement et réveille la douleur dans tout son corps. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui c'est passé, mais ça fait bien plus mal que n'importe quel os cassé. En fait, il préfère encore l'ignorer, il n'est pas sûr d'en apprécier la réponse.

Alors, il se contente de lever maladroitement le bras gauche. Garde le droit en écharpe contre lui, et laisse ses doigts glisser sur la perche de l'intraveineuse. ça l'aide à prendre appui. Soulage un peu le poids sur sa cheville droite. Et lorsqu'il s'apprête à tenter de se lever, la porte s'ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Ne vous levez pas ! »

La voix stridente de l'infirmière lui vrille les tympans. Son corps retombe sur le lit et sa main vient écraser sa tempe pour tenter d'apaiser la tempête dans son cerveau.

L'infirmière se précipite vers lui. D'une main autoritaire, elle presse son épaule - la gauche, heureusement- le rallonge dans le lit sans qu'il ne puisse y opposer la moindre résistance.

La femme n'a rien à voir avec les infirmières douces et fluette qu'on imagine à l'évocation de la profession. Elle est grande, forte, large d'épaule et n'a aucune douceur derrière l'éclat ardent de ses iris. Il faut bien ça pour soigner des héros qui refuse souvent de rester aliter.

De sa poche elle sort une lampe. De sa main elle maintient le visage de son patient, l'oblige à ouvrir la paupière tandis qu'elle vérifie la dilatation de sa pupille.

Tamaki gémit misérablement. La lumière l'agresse autant qu'un coup physique. Sa tête vibre en diapason, la douleur reprends ses droits sur son corps. Il a envie de se rouler en boule et de s'arracher les nerfs pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir.

Mais il a même trop mal pour faire le moindre mouvement.

L'infirmière semble satisfaite. Elle range la lampe, sort un calepin. Tamaki l'entends à peine parler. Elle note quelque chose sur son état de santé, semble plutôt satisfaite. Mais Tamaki ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de satisfaisant à son état. Il souffre. Et il aimerait juste que tout s'arrête.

« Bien, il semblerait que vous soyez de retour parmi nous. Je vais pouvoir faire entrer votre visiteur. Il attend depuis ce matin.»

Un visiteur ?

Mirio ?

Tamaki se redresse brusquement. Ignore ses os qui craques, la protestation de sa nuque et le monde qui continu de tourner devant son oeil gauche. Il veut se tourner vers la porte mais de nouveau l'infirmière l'immobilise et le repousse en position allongée sans douceur.

Il grogne. De douleur et de frustration mêlée. Il veut se lever, il veut voir Mirio. Le voir, le toucher, s'assurer qu'il est en vie. Qu'il respire encore. Qu'il ne l'a pas perdu. Il a besoin de voir Mirio.

« Amajiki. »

Ce n'est pas Mirio.

La voix du professeur Aizawa fait retomber son espoir. Et Tamaki se sent encore plus mal qu'avant. Il ne pensait même pas cela possible. Mais à la douleur physique c'est ajouté l'angoisse oppressante qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Mirio.

Mirio, Mirio, Mirio.

_Mirio qui part seul devant. Et qui ne revient pas. _

Son ventre se tord dans tous les sens. Il veut vomir sa peur, mais la main de l'infirmière restée sur son épaule l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors il s'étrangle, il s'étouffe et suffoque. Il ne peut plus respirer.

« Amajiki ! »

La main d'Aizawa se pose sur sa joue. Lui relève le menton et le contact à l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son oeil valide se fixe dans celui d'encre de son professeur et le monde arrête enfin de tourner autour de lui.

« Amajiki. » Répète encore une fois le professeur Aizawa. « Tout va bien. »

« Mi..rio ? »

Les deux syllabes ressemblent plus à un croassement qu'à un nom. Parler lui arrache la gorge, il veut tousser, il veut hurler et pleurer. Disparaître dans les draps collant de l'hôpital. Ce dissoudre et ne plus jamais rien ressentir. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir si ça fait aussi mal d'être en vie

« Il est en vie. »

Et soudain l'air retrouve le chemin de ses poumons. Brûlant tout sur son passage pendant que le mot vie résonne dans la tête de Tamaki, comme aucun mot n'a jamais résonné aussi fort auparavant.

« Il est en vie, il va ...bien. »

Sa tête retombe dans l'oreiller, ses forces l'abandonnent. Épuisé par les émotions trop fortes, il ne relève pas l'hésitation.

Mirio va bien, Mirio est en vie.

Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

**.  
~oOo~  
.**

Il ne sait pas à quel moment il s'est endormit. Mais quand il ouvre de nouveau son oeil, le monde est moins flou, l'infirmière n'est plus là. Et Aizawa est assit près de la fenêtre à lire quelque chose.

A peine il se redresse que Aizawa est déjà à ses côtés. Il l'aide à se mettre assis sans un mot, puis lui tends un verre d'eau. Il le prends par automatisme, le fixe un long moment avant de le boire. Une première gorgée hésitante, une deuxième plus avide, troisième, vorace.

L'eau lui assèche la gorge. Il a envie de tousser mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter de boire. Il a tout juste le temps d'écarter le verre vide de ses lèvres que Aizawa lui en donne un autre qu'il finit encore plus vite.

Il a l'impression de n'avoir pas bu depuis des jours. C'est peut être le cas.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

Il tousse. Pendant de longues minutes, il crache ses poumons entre deux bouffés d'oxygène douloureuses. C'est comme si sa gorge était remplie de sable qui lui irrite la trachée à chaque inspiration. Expiration. Il n'est même pas surpris lorsque de minuscules taches carmines viennent tacher les draps blancs.

Puis la crise se calme. Il se retrouve courbé en deux à respirer douloureusement. Il porte une main à sa gorge, remarque à peine celle de son professeur sur son épaule. Compatissante.

Il tourne son regard encore un peu flou vers Aizawa. Remarque son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux cernés de noirs et l'étincelle éteinte dans son regard.

Tamaki ferme les yeux un instant. Longtemps. Il ouvre de nouveau ses paupières.

Sa vision est plus nette, même si son oeil droit est toujours bloqué par des bandages. Son esprit aussi est plus net. Il a arrếté de bourdonné. La douleur dans sa tête s'est calmée, mais elle est toujours là. Attendant le bon moment pour revenir le tourmenter. Comme un prédateur qui joue avec sa proie.

Aizawa lui tends un nouveau verre d'eau. Cette fois il boit lentement, laisse le liquide couler dans sa gorge. Cette fois il ne s'étouffe pas et l'eau lui fait du bien.

Ça fait du bien.

Il a à peine conscience du verre qui lui est retiré des mains. Ferme encore les yeux. Souffle. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler. La referme. Il ne sait même pas quoi demander en premier. Alors il lève juste son regard sur Aizawa. Et attends.

Celui-ci le regarde longuement. Soupire. Prends une inspiration. Regarde ailleurs. Évite son regard. Se plonge dedans. Puis se masse les tempes.

Il hésite. Et en attendant l'estomac de Tamaki se tord dans tous les sens. Se noue, se dénoue. L'oppresse, le rends malade. Son esprit fait défiler de nombreux scénarios, plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Et dans tous, Mirio meurt à la fin.

« Tu as … Tu avais trois côtes fêlées et une cassée. »

Les mots du professeur le sortent de ses funestes pensés. Il fixe son regard sur l'homme qui fronce les sourcils, hésite encore.

« Les médecins, les ont ressoudés, mais elles sont encore fragiles alors ne fait pas d'effort inutile. De même, ta cheville droite se remet tout juste d'une entorse et la jambe à subit des dégâts minimes. Pour ton bras, il te manquait quelques parties de muscles mais ta régénération devrait vite fonctionner tant que tu évite de le bouger.»

Tamaki grimace à la mention de la chaire qu'il lui manque, se remémorant comment elle a été _mangé_. Il repousse une nouvelle vague de nausée et hoche la tête presque inconsciament, lui comme l'autre sait (savent) que ce ne sont pas ces informations secondaires qui font hésiter le professeur. Et le temps qu'il met à se décider ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse latente qui le prends à la gorge. L'étouffe sous les possibilités néfastes qui le menace.

« Tu as également eu un traumatisme crânien important, tu es resté alité presque une semaine avec - »

La fin de sa phrase se perds dans le brouhaha de la multitude de pensés parasites qui viennent entacher l'attention que Tamaki porte aux paroles de son professeur. Une semaine. En une semaine il peut se passer des milliards de choses. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est cloué au lit, pourtant personne, mis à par Aizawa, n'est venu à son chevet, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous…

« Amajiki. »

Il se concentre de nouveau sur l'adulte. Celui-ci le regarde longuement, toujours aussi calmement, et Tamaki sent que les nouvelles ne seront pas bonnes à entendre.

« Tu as été gravement touché au visage. » Reprends Aizawa au bout d'un moment. « Ton oeil a subi des lésions importantes, les médecins ignore si tu pourra retrouver la vue, ni si celle-ci sera complète... »

Par réflexe Tamaki porte ses doigts contre le tissus qui recouvre son oeil droit, alors que Aizawa lui expose avec un calme angoissant qu'il est peut être devenu borgne et que pour l'instant, sa carrière de héros est mise entre parenthèse.

Pourtant il y réagit à peine et se contente d'effleurer par dessus les bandages, son globe oculaire, avec détachement avant de porter son unique pupille intact sur le professeur et d'enfin articuler ses premiers mots depuis son deuxième réveil.

« Les.. au-tres ? »

Aizawa le fixe un instant avant de répondre, peut être juge t-il s'il est capable d'entendre la vérité ou s'il doit lui mentir. Son regard sombre habituel est teinté d'une lueur lointaine que Tamaki a du mal à identifier. Peut être la tristesse, les remords ou autre chose de plus profond encore ?

Il semble finalement se décider sur la réponse à lui donner puisqu'il pousse un lourd soupir et entame un bref compte rendu des évènements.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de combat difficiles, plusieurs ont été blessés. Fatgum et Red Riot ont affrontés un ennemi puissant. Fatgum s'en ai bien sortit. Kirishima est toujours à l'hôpital mais se remet bien de ses blessures. » Annonce-t-il de cette voix presque dénudée d'émotion, mais Tamaki voit au léger froncement de ses sourcils que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il essaye de rester détacher, tente de montrer que ça ne l'atteint pas. Tamaki en ignore la raison mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse qui pèse sur son estomac et lui comprime un peu plus le coeur à mesure des silences de plus en plus longs de son professeur alors qu'il lui annonce méthodiquement quels ont été les combats, les dégâts, les blessés.

« Un groupe c'est retrouvé contre l'alliance des vilains… Il y a eu de nombreuse perte parmi les policiers et … »

Il s'interrompt de lui même. Tamaki baisse les yeux sur ses mains, ses doigts crispés sur les draps, enfin seulement ceux du côté gauches, le droit est toujours aussi endolorie. Il accuse le contre coup de l'annonce. Même sans avoir connu, ou même parler à l'un de ces hommes, c'est toujours douloureux d'apprendre la mort de personnes qui ont combattu sur le même terrain, dans un objectif commun.

Il se demande comment doit se sentir Mirio, lui qui est un des instigateurs de toute cette agitation. Lui qui a toujours voulu sauver le plus grand nombre de personne, Tamaki espère qu'il ne se sent pas responsable de la perte de ces hommes.

Plus que jamais, il a envie de le voir.

« Com… bien ? » Il articule avec difficulté. Sa voix est rauque, sa gorge irritée par les tuyaux qui l'ont maintenu en vie durant les premiers jours de coma.

Après un nouveau silence, Aizawa consent à lui donner la réponse.

« Trente-deux policiers. »

La mâchoire de Tamaki se contracte en entendant ce chiffre astronomique, il ne se souvient même pas de la dernière fois qu'un incident a entraîné autant de pertes. Il ne dit rien, lève les yeux sur Aizawa. Attends la suite. L'angoisse a engourdit sa gorge.

« Et… » Aizawa hésite, évite son regard. Inspire. Soupire. « Trois héros. »

Tamaki frémit. Ce n'est pas un frisson de froid, pas un de ceux qui arrive lorsqu'il se sent habituellement mal à l'aise. C'est un frisson douloureux, un qui fait trembler tout son corps, s'entrechoquer ses dents. Il a même dû se mordre la langue car le goût désagréable du sang emplit son palai.

La nausée fait chanceler son coeur mais il prends sur lui, déglutit. Tourne la tête vers son professeur et attends la suite. Même s'il sait qu'elle sera plus terrible encore.

Mais Aizawa préfère éviter la confrontation.

« Tu devrai te reposer. »

« Qui ? » Souffle Tamaki, il lui attrape le bras avant même qu'il n'ai fais un mouvement pour partir. Ce n'est pas la curiosité mais la peur qui le rends impatient. Il a besoin de savoir, même si la réponse à la capacité de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours envisager l'inenvisageable.

Comme la réponse d'Aizawa se fait longue, il serre son bras, plante ses doigts dans sa peau, laisse ses ongles lui griffer l'épiderme. Peut être qu'il lui fait mal, mais il s'en fiche. Au fond de lui il espère presque que ce soit le cas. Extérioriser la douleur, partager pendant un bref instant tout ce qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de lui. Qu'il comprenne l'impact de son silence sur ses angoisses. L'absence de mot est tout aussi dangereuse que les réponses à demi avouées que lui dévoile le professeur. Mais celui-ci n'est toujours pas décidé à lui dire. Alors il serre encore plus son bras.

« Mirrr- »

Le "r" lui arrache la gorge, une violente quinte de toux lui coupe la parole. L'empêche de mettre un mot sur ses angoisses. Il est obligé de lâcher son emprise sur le bras. Celui-ci est peu rancunier et vient l'aider à boire un énième verre d'eau.

« Togata va bien. » Déclare Aizawa lorsque sa crise se calme enfin. « Il... enfin, il n'est plus blessé. »

L'incongruité de la réponse, tire un froncement de sourcil à l'allité. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas là dessus, pour l'instant cette affirmation lui suffit. Il attends la suite, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de perdre Mirio.

Aizawa hésite de nouveau à parler et Tamaki n'en peut plus de son silence. Le suspense va le tuer, littéralement, et ce n'est pas une sensation agréable. Enfin, le professeur arrête sa torture et ouvre la bouche pour lui dévoiler avec réticence le nom des héros tombés au combat :

« Hollowl, Ray-Key, un des apprenti de Roch Lock et … Sir Nighteye. »

Si les deux premiers noms ne lui disent rien, le troisième lui gèle les entraille. Parce que Sir Nighteye est, _était_, le mentor de Mirio. Et rien qu'à imaginer comment doit se sentir Mirio maintenant, Tamaki à l'impression de mourir. Parce que si Mirio ne va pas bien, lui ne peut qu'aller mal.

Sa gorge se serre comme si des mains invisibles cherchaient à l'étrangler. Il a l'impression qu'on lui enfonce des centaines et des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans l'estomac. Il se plie en deux, s'accroche aux draps, suffoque sous la douleur.

Il veut voir Mirio.

Il _doit_ voir Mirio !

Alors, comme toujours, Tamaki enferme la douleur au fond de son coeur. Verrouille son esprit, oubli les supplications de son corps et il se redresse.

Il n'a pas le temps de mettre un seul pied au sol, que la main douce et ferme de Aizawa, sur son épaule, le rallonge dans le lit.

« Non. » Proteste Tamaki de sa voix éraillée, il veut rajouter quelque chose, mais le seul argument qui s'impose à son esprit est : "_Mirio, Mirio,Mirio_". Et dans sa tête la litanie n'a pas de fin.

Et n'en aura pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu. Il sait que Aizawa lui a affirmé, par deux fois, que Mirio allait bien, mais il ne s'apaisera pas avant de pouvoir le constater de lui même.

Parce que Mirio est le meilleur des menteurs, il cache sa douleur sous des tonnes de sourires trop brillants.

« Tu n'est pas assez rétabli pour te lever tout de suite. » Annonce Aizawa. « Il faut attendre que le médecin passe te voir. »

Et sa voix monocorde lui fait l'effet d'une sentence de plomb qui tombe sur ses épaules. Parce qu'il sait qu'il aura beau protester, rien de tout ce qu'il pourra dire ne trouvera grâce aux yeux de son professeur. Alors il pourrait hurler, se débattre, exiger de voir Mirio, mais il n'en fait rien.

Abdique.

En apparence seulement. Parce que c'est ce que veux l'adulte, alors il lui donne. Laisse la tristesse et le mal être envahir ses traits, comme une vieille amie qu'il a longtemps détesté. Et qu'aujourd'hui il a mit à son service pour endormir la méfiance des autres.

« Est-ce que… » Il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois parce que sa gorge lui fait toujours mal et que les mots sont comme des grains de sables. « Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir à manger ? »

Imperceptiblement la main d'Aizawa sur son épaule se relâche. Il ne la laisse pas longtemps en contact avec sa peau et se relève en hochant la tête.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte un plateau. »

Il quitte la pièce, et Tamaki n'attends pas une seconde de plus. Il peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Il balance ses pieds sur le sol, frémit à peine lorsque sa cheville droite tressaillit, c'est vrai, il a eu une entorse. Mais la douleur physique n'est rien comparé au vide dans son coeur et au poids dans son ventre. Il doit voir Mirio.

Alors il prend appui sur ses jambes, lutte contre la lourde gravité qui l'attire vers le sol. Il s'agrippe à la perche servant aux perfusions, et remarque seulement maintenant que le tuyau relié à son bras à été retiré, mais il reste encore l'aiguille. Il hésite à l'enlever pour atténuer la sensation désagréable qui lui parcourt le coude à chaque mouvement. Mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Et il n'a rien pour endiguer le saignement s'il retire la lame de la perfusion.

Il lui faut plusieurs longues minutes pour parvenir à tenir debout sans se tenir. Et Tamaki maudit son corps trop fragile qui le ralenti. Le premier pas le fait grimacer. Le deuxième manque de le faire basculer en avant. Et le troisième lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux lorsque sa cheville blessée se tord douloureusement. Pourtant il s'acharne et continu d'avancer, sans s'arrêter.

Il passe devant la porte de la salle d'eau entrouverte, et n'ose même pas jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Il a peur de voir son corps recouvert de bandage, il a peur de prendre conscience de ses blessures et de ne plus pouvoir tenter de les ignorer.

Sortir de la chambre n'est pas si compliqué. Les couloirs sont peu fréquentés et le soulagement de voir que Aizawa n'est pas encore revenu lui donne le courage de continuer.

Il bénit celui qui a décidé d'accrocher des rambardes sur les murs. Il n'a aucune idée d'où il est, ni d'où il va. Pour l'instant il se contente de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans vaciller. Avancer sans réfléchir est plus simple, il avisera en arrivant aux ascenseurs.

Des vertiges le force à s'arrêter beaucoup trop souvent. Il aimerait juste ne plus rien ressentir, ignorer les messages de son corps affaibli. Et tente de convaincre son propre esprit que la douleur n'est rien d'autre qu'une sensation, que ça n'a rien d'insurmontable.

« Amajiki ? »

L'appelé se fige. Il observe le couloir devant lui, évalue les possibilités de fuites. Mais il abandonne vite. Sa jambe droite ne tiendra jamais le coup s'il se met à courir. Alors il se retourne, près à affronter la colère de Aizawa.

Le soulagement l'inonde en réalisant que celui qui se tient à quelques pas derrière lui n'est pas son professeur. Mais Fatgum, son mentor. Et soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le soulagement se mue en sanglots lorsque, sans prévenir, le géant le prend dans ses bras. Et murmure contre ses cheveux.

« Je suis content de te revoir sur pied. »

Et Tamaki se sent vaciller, alors il plante ses ongles dans les bras de Taishiro. Pour ne pas tomber. Pour ne pas laisser échapper sa détresse.

Même si depuis son réveil ses pensés sont uniquement orientées vers Mirio, il est soulagé de constater que Aizawa ne lui a pas menti et que Taishiro va bien. Même si c'est étrange de le voir avec son corps musculeux et pas dans son apparence habituelle.

Fatgum s'éloigne un peu pour le regarder mais ne le lâche pas pas pour autant. Sa prise est forte, Tamaki a mal aux endroits où il le serre. Mais cette douleur est plus supportable que les précédente. Elle prouve qu'il est en vie, que Taishiro est en vie. Alors il ne dit rien et laisse les grandes mains réconfortantes englober ses épaules.

Tamaki voit ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu'il constate l'état de son corps. Il ne veut pas l'entendre dire qu'il devrait retourner dans sa chambre. Alors il prends l'initiative de demander :

« Comment va Kirishima ? »

« Il se remet bien, il ne lui reste plus que des ecchymoses, et pourra bientôt sortir. » Lui annonce Taishiro avec un sourire. Et Tamaki réalise combien ça fait du bien de recevoir un sourire après toute cette histoire. « Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais voir Mirio. »

Il a conscience que ce n'est pas la réponse à la question qu'il lui est posée. Mais il ne peut simplement pas y répondre. Il n'ira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Mirio. C'est aussi simple que ça.

« Bien sûr. » Réponds Taishiro comme si c'était normal.

Et bien sûr que ça l'est.

« Tu... ne vas pas m'en empêcher ? »

Il regrette ces mots à peines les a-t-il prononcer. Mais Taishiro n'est pas comme Aizawa, et il ne veut pas lui mentir.

« Non. Mirio a besoin de toi. »

Sa voix est douce et Tamaki n'ose pas relever la tête. Il reste figé alors que la main du géant vient caresser lentement ses cheveux. Comme pour un enfant qu'on voudrait consoler.

Et il a peur de comprendre. Peur de savoir. Peur de voir Mirio. Peur d'avoir perdu _son_ Mirio. Il a peur. Et la peur englobe tous, il suffoque dans ses eaux noires. Se noie dans la terreur.

« Tamaki.»

L'immense main sur sa joue le ramène à la surface. Et il réalise qu'encore une fois sa respiration lui a échappée. Elle s'est emballée fougueusement jusqu'à s'arrêter, le menant au bord de l'asphyxie. Alors il prends une inspiration douloureuse et regarde Taishiro. Ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer.

_Mirio a besoin de lui. _

Le géant lui sourit doucement et caresse sa joue de son pouce. Et Tamaki remarque seulement maintenant à quel point il paraît fatigué. Mais, malgré ses yeux triste, le sourire posé sur ses lèvres, lui, est sincère.

« Sa chambre est la 304, au troisième étage. Va le retrouver. »

La main quitte la joue de Tamaki. Et Tamaki à l'impression que sa peau n'a jamais été aussi froide. Pendant un instant, elle revient brûler son épaule, le serre douloureusement pleine de compassion. Puis la large paume le pousse dans le couloir avant de disparaître à son tour.

Mécaniquement, Tamaki reprend sa marche. La tête pleine de pensés, de questions, de terreurs, d'appréhensions et de milliards d'autres émotions qui lui compresse et lui retourne le coeur à chaque nouveau pas.

Il parvient à arriver aux ascenseurs sans trop savoir comment. Comment il a pu parcourir autant de distance avec sa jambe blessée. Comment il a fait pour ne pas tomber malgré sa tête qui semble peser des tonnes. Comment son coeur fait pour ne pas exploser sous la pression.

Il se glisse entre les portes automatiques et appui sur le bouton du troisième étage. Il se retient de martyriser le bouton alors que les portes se referment avec une lenteur angoissante. Passe alors de longues secondes qui lui paraissent infiniment longues.

Tamaki évite de croiser le regard de son reflet dans le miroir du fond. La silhouette enroulée dans de trop nombreux bandages qu'il aperçoit du coin de l'oeil lui fait peur. Il évite de penser à comment va Mirio. Les mots de Taishiro résonne en boucle dans ses oreilles. _Il a besoin de toi_. Il évite de laisser ses yeux -son oeil- s'attarder trop longuement sur les mots inscrits à côté du bouton numéro 3. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les lire.

_Troisième étage, service des maladies de l'alter. _

Et il ne peut pas éviter de s'inquiéter encore davantage pour Mirio.

La délivrance vient enfin lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur d'autres couloirs blancs interminables.

Avancer est toujours aussi douloureux. Les couloirs semblent se rallonger. Ses pas semblent se ralentir. Pourtant il finit par arriver devant la chambre 304.

Déjà. Enfin.

Mais Tamaki s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il a peur de ce qu'il y a derrière. Est-ce que Mirio va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec son alter ? Est-ce qu'il lui en veux ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de lui ?

Et si Mirio ne veut pas le voir ?

L'angoisse lui noue de nouveau la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'inquiète. Celle là est plus familière, il en a l'habitude. C'est une compagne de route désagréable qui l'accompagne depuis l'enfance. Celle qui s'insinue dans son esprit lorsqu'il se laisse aller à ses pensés pessimistes.

Et bizarrement, dans ce moment irréel, elle a quelque chose de rassurant.

Il prend une longue inspiration. Il a l'habitude de gérer ses crises d'angoisses. Mais en vivre autant un si peu de temps l'épuise et bientôt, il ne tiendra même plus debout.

Il expire doucement et ouvre la porte.

« Tamaki ? »

Voir Mirio, _en vie_, assit sur les draps blancs l'emplit d'un immense soulagement. Tout son corps se met à trembler. Il a juste le temps de faire deux pas en avant que ses jambes le lâches. Et il s'effondre sur le lit, dans les bras de son partenaire.

Ses bras se referme sur lui. Ses mains trouvent leur place dans son dos. Et son menton se niche contre son épaule.

_Enfin_, il est là où il doit être.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas.

Peut être c'est l'étreinte de Mirio un peu trop forte. Peut être le léger tremblement, presque imperceptible qu'il sent sous ses doigts. Peut être parce qu'il réalise qu'il n'a pas vu le sourire de Mirio en entrant dans la chambre.

Il s'éloigne à contre coeur. Pas de beaucoup, à peine quelques centimètres pour pouvoir le regarder. Mais même quelques centimètres lui paraissent insupportables tant il a besoin de sentir la peau de Mirio sur la sienne. De sentir qu'il est en vie, qu'il respire, que tout va bien.

Mais tout ne va pas bien.

Le sourire de Mirio n'atteint pas ses yeux

« Mirio… »

Sa voix tremble. La main de son partenaire vient se poser sur sa joue droite et vient effleurer le bandage en dessous de son oeil blessé. Et Tamaki frémit. Pas parce qu'il a mal. Parce que le regard de Mirio se fait plus triste encore.

« Tamaki. » Murmure-t-il.

Si bas que sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Un soupir qui s'éteint contre le pansement. Si bas que Tamaki retient sa respiration par peur de manquer un seul mot. Si bas, si bas, qu'il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il entends Mirio murmurer. Qu'il entends ce tremblement, cette douleur, ce cri de désespoir dans la voix de son soleil.

« Ton visage… »

Tamaki attrape sa main avant qu'elle ne s'aventure plus loin. Il mêle leurs doigts ensembles et les éloignent de ses bandages pour les serrer avec force.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Et Tamaki le pense vraiment. Ces petits problèmes ne sont rien comparé à la peine qui transparaît dans les yeux aux reflets violets.

Mais Mirio secoue la tête. Il tente de récupérer sa main mais lui abandonne vite. Tamaki serre leurs doigts à s'en faire mal. À la place Mirio pose son front contre le sien.

« Bien sûr que si. Ton oeil, il est… »

Sa phrase s'éteint sans qu'il ose la terminer.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répète Tamaki. « C'est juste une blessure, ça se soigne. Et puis, si je devais… le perdre, il me reste l'autre, ça n'aura aucun impact sur ma vie. »

Il n'est est pas vraiment sûr, mais quel importance. Il pourrait perdre la vue, tant que Mirio va bien, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Pourtant Mirio secoue de nouveau la tête. Leur front se cognent désagréablement.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé... »

Tamaki ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'excuse. Il n'a jamais entendu cette détresse dans la voix de son si joyeux ami. Et ça lui déchire le coeur.

« Non… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu n'as rien fait. »

« C'est ma faute. » Insiste Mirio, et il n'ose même plus regarder Tamaki dans les yeux. « Tout est ma faute, si je n'étais pas partit devant, si j'avais suivi le plan, si- »

« Je t'en prie, arrête. » L'interrompt Tamaki. Il ne supporte pas de l'entendre si désespéré.

Mirio n'est pas comme ça. Mirio est joyeux, plein de vie, débordant d'enthousiasme, d'optimisme. Mirio est lumineux. Il n'est pas censé plonger dans l'obscurité de la désolation.

Parce que s'il y succombe, si le soleil sombre, ils sombres tout les deux.

« J'ai failli la sauver, tu sais. » Continu Mirio en souriant. Un sourire qui déforme ses traits et fait peur à Tamaki. « J'ai failli. Mais j'ai échoué, si près du but. Il nous à laisser espérer, il lui a laisser entrevoir l'espoir de la liberté, puis "_Pouf_" elle a disparue. Volatilisée. Il l'a téléportée. »

Il faut un peu de temps à Tamaki pour comprendre que Mirio parle de Eri. La petite fille à l'origine de la mission. Un boule enfle dans sa gorge. Il se sent coupable de ne même pas y avoir penser avant.

Il aimerait dire quelque chose. Qu'il est désolé. Mais désolé pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour lui ? Pour elle ? Les mots n'arrive plus à se former correctement sur sa langue, s'assèchent avant de franchir ses lèvres et meurt dans un souffle court qui se transforme peu à peu en hyperventilation.

Et Mirio reprend sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

« Et Sir ! » Mirio à presque crier le nom de son maître et sa voix s'étrangle soudainement. A mis-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Il reprend dans un murmure. « Sir, nous à protéger… Mais je n'ai pas pu... Il a donner sa vie. Pour rien. Rien. Et c'est ma faute »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Le reprend Tamaki. Il aimerait le crier, mais les mots ont déjà eu du mal être audibles que s'en est douloureux. « C'est pas ta faute, ni celle de personne. »

Mais Mirio secoue obstinément la tête. Il ne l'entends plus vraiment, il est loin. Loin dans ses pensés funestes. Loin dans son esprit désolé. Loin de tout. Loin de lui.

Alors Tamaki passe les bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui. Un peu, trop, pas assez. Pas assez pour sortir Mirio de la litanie de "_c'est ma faute_" qu'il répète dans un silence lancinant. Un peu pour le serrer contre lui, sentir sa peau, son odeur, se rassurer lui même sur sa présence. Trop pour sentir des larmes traîtresses venir humidifier le haut de son pyjama d'hôpital.

Et même s'il fait de son mieux pour les ignorer -Mirio ne pleure pas, jamais, ce n'est pas possible- Tamaki ne peut pas rester sourd à la détresse qui émane de tout son être.

« S'il te plaît Mirio…»

Il ne peut que flancher si Mirio flanche. Il ne sait pas comment le soutenir, il n'a jamais eu à le faire. Alors il se contente de le serrer contre lui. Toujours plus fort. Il s'en fait mal au bras, l'aiguille de la perfusion s'enfonce dans sa peau. Ses muscles blessés le tiraille méchamment. Il s'en fait mal aux côtes, mais ils s'en fou car Mirio le serre contre lui. Comme s'il pouvait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Comme s'il pouvait l'abandonner lui aussi.

Mais Tamaki ne l'abandonnera pas, jamais. Car il est déjà prit dans une tempête, et que Mirio est l'oeil du cyclone.

« J'ai prit une balle. » Dit Mirio au bout d'un moment. Et Tamaki sent son sang se glacer d'effroi. Sa voix est redevenu normale, plus de trace d'hystérie, plus de détresse, plus d'émotion. Un voix morte sans sentiment. « Comme toi, une balle qui efface l'alter. Mais ça fait plusieurs jours, et il ne revient pas. »

« Tu… »

« J'ai tout perdu. Mon alter. Sir. Eri. Toi. »

Tamaki sent un frisson parcourir son corps. Un courant électrique, à la fois désagréable et bénéfique. Ça à le don de le réveiller, de le sauver de la léthargie dans laquelle l'entraîne Mirio. Il ne peut pas le laisser sombrer. Il ne doit pas les laisser sombrer.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu Mirio ! » Il s'exclame. Il se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux violines aux teintes particulières qui l'ont sauvé un million de fois. « Tu ne m'as pas perdu, et tu ne me perdra jamais. Au contraire, tu m'as sauvé. Tellement, tellement souvent. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as sauvé chaque jour, tu me sauve toujours, parce que tu es un héros. Tu es un héros, et tu n'as pas besoin d'alter pour le prouver au monde entier. Pour me le prouver à moi. Mirio. »

Il en est presque essoufflé, pourtant ce n'est que quelques phrases. Quelques mots qui font

à peine réagir Mirio. Mirio est perdu, loin, profondément, dans son esprit. Il n'a pas l'habitude de partir aussi loin, il ne retrouve plus le chemin. Celui qui lui permet de surmonter les obstacles. Qui lui permet de sourire inlassablement, jour après jour. Qui lui donne la force d'être le soleil qui a tant de fois failli brûler Tamaki par son éclat doré.

Et Tamaki comprend. Lui connaît le chemin, il l'a tant de fois emprunté auparavant. Grâce à Mirio, il est sortit tant de fois de ce labyrinthe sombre, profond et déprimant. Alors, il croise le regard perdu, troublé et lointain qui l'appel à l'aide, et il comprend.

Il comprend. Enfin.

_Mirio à besoin de toi. _

Cette fois, c'est à lui d'être fort pour eux deux. C'est à lui de le sauver.


End file.
